1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus to form an image on a sheet of recording medium being conveyed in a conveyer path is known. The image forming apparatus may be equipped with a sheet suppressing flap, which suppresses the sheet being ejected downward, in order for the sheet to be discharged in a suitable area in a discharge tray.
The sheet suppressing flap may be configured to be swingable about a top end thereof and may be arranged in a vicinity of a discharge roller, which is rotated to eject the sheet. The sheet suppressing flap may deform the sheet downward by its weight as the sheet is conveyed by the discharge roller. In particular, the sheet suppressing flap may be pushed to swing up-frontward by a front end of the sheet being discharged and may forcibly flap a rear end of the sheet downward when the sheet is released from the discharge roller.
Whilst the sheet released from the discharge roller can be flapped downward by pressure from the weight of the sheet suppressing flap, a discharging path for a succeeding sheet can be cleared promptly, and it can avoid collision of a front end of the succeeding sheet with the rear end of the preceding sheet.